Hand in Hand
by orangeflavor
Summary: Several short glimpses into Parn and Deed's life in the years following the OVA. From cuteness to angst, and not in chronological order. "Her voice was soft and soothing, her fingers tender on his skin as she pulled his face forward and placed her lips upon his."
1. Discerning Shapes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money.

Author's Note: These are several short pieces describing times in Parn and Deedlit's lives after the ending of the OVA. Most are already written so no long updates. There will be about five or six chapters ranging from cuteness to angst but all about the nature of their relationship. Each chapter was inspired by a picture of Parn and Deed. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Hand in Hand

Chapter One: Discerning Shapes

"Hey, that one looks like Slayn's staff," Parn commented as his finger pointed up toward the sky above them at the clouds rolling by. He pulled his arm back to rest behind his head as he chewed on the sliver of grass between his teeth. Beside him, Deedlit let out a soft giggle as she lay on her back next to him.

Their capes were thrown aside, their weapons and bags tied up to the saddles of their horses grazing the field close by. Parn and Deedlit were laying just outside Zaxon in the fields lining the countryside. The grass rustled in the breeze, the warm wind sweeping over the hills as they lay beneath the shade of a great oak tree trying to discern the shapes of clouds.

Deedlit smiled as she caught sight of another one and inclined her head to Parn. "Look, Parn, it's a sprite."

Parn turned his head to the side to look at the cloud she had pointed out. "Looks like a kobolt to me."

She shook her head, grinning. "You _would_ see that, wouldn't you?" She glanced at him and saw his brilliant smile.

They both looked back to the sky and after a moment of silence Parn let out a laugh and pointed once again to the cloud coming in from the north. "Ha, that one looks a lot like Shiris's hair, after she's been riding horseback for half a day." He laughed again but didn't catch Deedlit's pursed lips and narrowing eyes.

She looked from him back to the sky and a sly smile grew over her lips as she raised her finger to another cloud. "And that one looks like Orson. You know, with his broad chest." She let out a yearning sigh and smirked as she finished but didn't give him the benefit of a look. She could feel his stare regardless.

"Huh." Parn turned back to the sky, his brows furrowed and pulled the piece of grass from his mouth. Deedlit looked at him out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but laugh at his frown.

Parn lifted his brows to her laughter, and she sat up, a hand covering her smile. "I'm sorry, Parn, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

Parn sat up as well, his frown disappearing. He glanced up to the sky once more, and then back down to Deedlit's smiling face. He leaned in toward her, a glint to his eyes that Deedlit found always made her breath hitch.

"I like the look of you a lot more," he breathed, as his lips caught hers.


	2. Their Cruelest Enemy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money.

Author's Note: Thanks for dropping by again. This chapter's a lot more serious. See? I told you their was a range. And these are not necessarily in chronological order. They all take place somewhere within the 20 years or so following the end of the OAV. So place them whenever makes you happy. Enjoy.

Hand in Hand

Chapter Two: Their Cruelest Enemy

The wind whipped harshly across Deedlit's face, and she gripped her furs tighter to her as the cold settled heavier on her bones. The snow fell lightly on her hood and cloak, twinkling in the dimming light of the setting sun. She felt Parn's arm pull her further into him and she gripped the front of his cloak as she watched the funeral procession leaving the grove of trees ahead of them. The fading grey light of dusk filtered through the trees to rest in slants against the cloaked figures treading a line through the snow. Deedlit and Parn watched from their place further up the hill as the priests and others made their way through the dark cathedral of trees and toward the temple of Marfa. The light of Cecil's staff leading the solemn procession did nothing to brighten the dark halls and columns of stone that made up the temple as the line of people moved up the steps and into Marfa's shrine.

Deedlit caught sight of Slayn bringing up the end of the line, a heaviness to his features, a stiffness in his walk. Beside him, his young daughter Neese whispered prayers to the earth mother in sobs that carried on the wind to Deedlit's ears.

Deedlit turned from the sight and buried her face in Parn's chest, her knuckles white from their grip on his cloak. It wasn't the cold this time that had Parn holding Deedlit tightly to him. His arms around her back were shaking, and Deedlit looked up surprised when she felt the drop of wetness atop her head. She blinked up at Parn, his eyes squeezed shut, the tears hot against his lids.

"Parn." It was so soft she thought the wind might have carried his name off before he could hear it.

But he opened his eyes slowly, catching the furrow of her brow, the shaking of her lips. He opened his mouth to speak, and knew that it was useless.

She swallowed thickly, raising a hand to his face. He leaned in to her touch, his eyes closing once more.

"I want…" His voice broke, and Deedlit could only whisper soft hushing sounds, could only hold him closer, could only tremble with him as the deep hymm of voices rose from the temple of Marfa behind them. And as they stood in the cold and snow of Tarba, the prayers of peace for Leylia resonating through the dark hills, they could both only wait in wanting and grieving and knowing that mortality would always be the cruelest of their enemies.


	3. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money.

Author's Note: Installment number three. Personally one of my favorites. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy.

Hand in Hand

Chapter Three: Family

Parn never could sit still.

Deedlit watched from her seat on the marble bench of the castle at Valis as Parn paced back and forth before her, his armored boots resonating throughout the silent light-filled hallway. She was leaning over the edge of the solid bench's arm, her head resting over her own as her eyes followed Parn's fidgeting figure.

"Parn." Her voice was soft, but there was slight annoyance to it.

He didn't even seem to hear her. He kept pacing the stone floor, grasping his gloved hands tightly, his eyes roaming every so often to the large set of doors only a few feet away, ending the long empty corridor where they waited.

"Parn," she repeated, this time louder, her head coming up from its resting position.

He glanced at her quickly, his eyes frantic and even a bit innocently frightened. She was suddenly reminded of how young he still was.

"I should be in there with him, Deed," he spoke firmly, his hand pointing to the wide set wooden doors across from them. "He needs me."

Deedlit caught her initial instinct to scoff and instead tried to smile wanly at him, knowing that mocking Parn now would only make him more frustrated and angry.

Oh _the boy_ sometimes!

"I really don't think Etoh needs you to be present for this Parn," she offered.

Parn began his pacing again with renewed vigor. "Of course he does, Deed! I'm his best friend. How can I support him from out here? This is a very crucial time for him and I should be in –"

"You should be out here with me and ready to support him when he enters with the news," she interrupted, resting her head down on her arm again, lazily twirling a length of hair in her other hand. "Honestly, Parn, I don't understand why you humans get so nervous over such a trifle when you've risked head and hide in battle dozens of times."

Parn stopped and pulled up before her, impeaching her with his eyes. "_Because_, Deed, for us humans, there is danger in more things than battle."

She looked at him through uncertain eyes. "I…", she lowered her voice, raising herself into a straight sitting position. She looked at her feet as they dangled over the marble bench's ledge. "I wouldn't know."

Parn's eyes softened at her words and he felt his shoulders release some of the tension he had been holding while pacing the hallway these last seven hours.

Suddenly, there was a sharp wail that pierced the air, loud enough they could have sworn it had reached Marmo.

Deedlit shot up from her position and instinctively grabbed at Parn's arm. He moved a hand naturally to her back, holding her against him as they snapped their heads to the wooden doors just as they began to swing open. Their breaths held for long seconds.

Etoh came walking out from behind the door, a shaky smile spreading his face as he came up to Parn and grasped his free hand in his. There was a joy in Etoh's eyes Parn had never seen before. And then he pulled in a deep breath and flashed Parn a quivering smile as he breathed, "I have a daughter."

Both Parn and Deedlit's bodies sagged with relief upon the news of the safe birth but immediately Deedlit leaned forward, laying her hand across the men's two joined ones. "Fianna? Is she well?"

Etoh's glistening eyes caught Deedlit's and he nodded fervently. "Yes, my wife _and_ daughter are both well and healthy. Thank you both for being here. It has meant the world to me, to us. May Falis bless you. Please," he motioned toward the open door behind him, "Excuse me. I must return."

Parn and Deedlit nodded wordlessly, blinding smiles creeping across their faces as Etoh slipped his hand from theirs and closed the door behind him.

They both sighed and looked at each other, their relief swimming in their eyes. Deedlit wiped at hers, laughing. "And you were so worried, Parn! See? Fianna is a strong woman. And you are a devoted friend to be here in Etoh's time of need."

Parn nodded. "He would do the same for me." Then he stopped, realizing the implication of his last statement.

Deedlit blinked at him.

"Well, that is to say…" Parn stuttered, reaching a hand back to scratch at his head, "Not that we have – or would – or wanted to…maybe but – I mean!"

A sly smile came over Deedlit's face and she linked her fingers behind his head, staring up coyly at him through long lashes. "Why, Parn, all you had to do was ask."

She could hear his gulp as his cheeks blazed red.

Her laughter filled the hall.


	4. The Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money.

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to post the next one. Had some serious computer issues. Anyway, I'm back. Please enjoy. And if you have the time, please leave a review so I can know how you feel about these pieces. I'd like to know I'm going in a good direction. Thank you.

Hand in Hand

Chapter Four: The Promise

"It's been ages since we've been in King Kashue's company. And even longer since we've attended one of his banquets." Deedlit's eyes gleamed as she took in the sight of all the men and women dressed in their finest silks and furs, their jewels dazzling in the flickering firelight that lit the entire hall. She hadn't stopped smiling since they made it to the top of the steps leading down into the ballroom. Deedlit and Parn had made a habit of attending Kashue's banquets in their usual tunics and armor, though it had been long years since they had need of rushing off into battle mid-dance. Though Parn had continued to roam Lodoss as the Free Knight with Deedlit at his side, things had been relatively calm compared to the distant threat that was Marmo and Kardis. The fifteen years following the battle on the dark island had seen few trials for the duo. Seeing as such, Deedlit took advantage of the opportunity as soon as she and Parn opened the lettered invitation Kashue sent to them weeks ago.

Deedlit stepped into the large marble hall, her arm linked through Parn's as she held up the deep green silk of her dress just enough to step lightly down the stone steps. The open neck of her gown spread across her shoulders and the material of the dress folded close to her waist, blossoming out past her hips to graze the floor below. She kept her hair a mix of braids and loose strands, some pinned up and some flowing loosely down her back, pearls woven throughout.

Parn stood beside her in a black and burgundy tunic, cinched at the waist with a thick belt. His face still held some of that charming youthfulness Deedlit always loved, though his tan skin held more wrinkles and his dark hair was somewhat coarser. She had trouble convincing him to remove his greaves and forearm armor so, huffing reluctantly, she resigned herself to seeing him in them for the banquet. In some small way, however, she was comforted by the familiar sight of them and the reminder of his enduring stubbornness.

Parn escorted her down the steps as they greeted others in the ballroom. They chatted for a small time with Slayn and accepted glasses of wine from the servants wandering through the hall. Soon there was music and dancing and Deedlit found herself smirking at Parn, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

Parn caught it and ended the conversation he was carrying with one of the King's advisors. Turning to her fully he smiled at her. "What?"

Deedlit sipped her wine coyly, then brought the cup down and answered, "You know, we never finished that first dance we had. Here. At Kashue's banquet with Ghim."

Parn's smile faltered slightly at the mention of his old friend. But that was a time past and this was a new age. He raised a hand to brush against her cheek lightly. "No, we didn't."

Deedlit only smiled at him, setting her cup down on the table next to her.

Parn laughed, then set his cup down as well and extended his arm. "My lady?"

She took his arm and followed him to the center of the floor where he took her waist with one arm and with his other rested her hand against his chest. They moved together with the strings of the musicians, the boyish inexperience of Parn's first time dancing gone and fled. In its place was the assurance and strength of a leader. Deedlit, for her part, had given up the flighty and pushy teaching of the steps that she had first employed when she yanked him onto the dance floor those many years again. She no longer needed to herd his attention toward her, it found her of its own accord. Deedlit was content to simply rest her head against his chest and move in step with him, a dance they had been doing for years.

"Parn."

Deedlit was snapped to alertness at the sound of Parn's name in a deep, gruff tone and she looked up, the two of them slowing to a stop, as she caught sight of Kashue, his hand atop Parn's shoulder.

"King Kashue," they both greeted in unison.

"I am glad you came," the king said to Parn, the wrinkles around his mouth spreading as he smiled genuinely, hidden somewhat by the graying hairs of his thick mustache and beard. He then turned to Deedlit and raised his eyes in quiet approval of her attire. "And Deedlit, you remain the most beautiful face to grace my halls. I have missed you both."

Parn turned and clasped his own hand on Kashue's shoulder. "And we have missed you , my old friend."

Kashue motioned for Parn to follow him. "Come. I tire of these formal settings. I have not sparred with you in a few seasons. Join me."

Deedlit's eyes fluttered toward the floor, a polite and serene smile gracing her features. She was already moving away from Parn. "Then excuse me, my lords. I will find you later this evening." It seemed her efforts for the night were needless. She knew Parn's heart lay with the battle and the fight. It was not the first time she stepped down silently, though tonight was harder than most for some reason. But suddenly, she felt Parn's hold on her waist tighten and he brought her back against him. She looked up at his gaze questioningly.

His words were for Kashue, but his eyes never left Deedlit's. "Actually sire," he grinned, "I promised a lady a dance. And I intend to fulfill that promise."

Deedlit's cheeks warmed at his steady gaze, her ears dipping low. She felt his other hand slip into hers and intertwine their fingers. She could have sworn she felt his heartbeat through their clasped hands.

Kashue smiled knowingly, nodding his head. "Of course. Enjoy yourselves tonight. I have you in my kingdom for several days to come. There will be other time for sparring." With that he bowed to them and turned, his heavy robes swaying behind him, as he walked back toward the throne.

Deedlit eyed Parn with a playful glint to her eye. "A promise, huh?"

Parn nodded, pulling her closer and lowering his lips to hers. "Uh huh. Now where were we?"


	5. Some Distant Knowledge

Author's Note: I know I said these were short but for some reason this one kind of ran away with me. Just a little. But I absolutely love this idea for the two of them. I have one more chapter to post for this series. Please enjoy until then! Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money.

Hand in Hand

Chapter Five: Some Distant Knowledge

He was sitting at the bed, his armor and tunic removed, only his pants and boots adorning his body. He looked around at the inn's room that he and Deedlit had rented for the next two days.

He winced slightly as Deedlit began unwrapping the bandages around his left shoulder. Her touch stilled. "Sorry," she said softly, but continued on, determined in her decision to help heal Parn.

The two had run into a band of dark elves trying to find a ship to smuggle them out of the docks of Port Rood to Marmo yesterday. Parn and Deedlit had them running through alleys after confronting them and though the pair had easily proven their might over the band, in a single moment when Parn lowered his sword and his vigilance to glance at Deed parrying a sword from the remaining elf, it all changed. The elf Parn had just slashed across the stomach reached into his cloak as he slumped to the ground and dug into Parn's left shoulder, dragging the blade down with him as the weight of his dying body felt to the dirt at their feet. Parn's howl of pain caught Deed's attention instantly and she dispatched the remaining elf with a slice across his throat, suddenly at Parn's side before the elf could fall to his knees, dead.

There was no point in trying to travel as he was, Deedlit argued. So they had paid for a room at the local inn and tavern, waiting his recovery out until they could ride comfortably back to Kannon.

And so he sat on the bed, his chest bare and bandages bleeding red at his shoulder as Deedlit stood before him, her armor removed as well, wearing her simple green tunic and slowly peeling the gauze from his shoulder. On the bed beside Parn were wraps for more bandages and an herbal salve that Deedlit always cared with her for advanced healing. On the night stand beside the bed rested a bowl of cool, clean water and a clean towel draped over the side of the bin.

Parn sighed as he let Deedlit continue her work. "I don't even remember the last time I slipped up like that."

"It happens," Deedlit answered absentmindedly, her attentions still on his wounded shoulder.

"Not to me," he breathed, looking at his hands dangling over his knees. He was suddenly struck by the sight of the stretched and sun-worn skin, the veins and roughness of calluses lining his palms and fingers. These were hands much older than he remembered. He picked his head up and glanced at his image in the mirror across the room from them. Even from here he could see the gray lining his dark beard, the stretch of wrinkles running from the corners of his eyes, the skin of his chest no longer brilliant and taut beneath the Lodoss sun but hard and scar-ridden, the deep tan of the constant sun only proving the age of his skin.

How old was he? He couldn't remember the last time he tracked his birth year. He told time by moments with Deedlit. Counted seasons by the growth of his family and friends. Neese had recently given birth to her first child. Slayn was a grandfather, and Leylia had passed nearly fifteen years ago. Kashue stepped down from his throne only a few seasons ago, and Etoh and Fianna's daughter recently claimed the title. This all meant what exactly? When had he first met Deedlit?

At the thought he turned his gaze to her face and for the first time, realized how she had completely escaped the ravages of time. It had to have been thirty-five years since they met and still, her eyes sparkled with a gleam he remembers first catching the day he met her.

He dropped his head once more. He knew. He knew this would happen. But he didn't expect it so soon. Didn't expect to have anything less than a lifetime with Deedlit. He caught sight of her bare leg as it brushed against his knee, her hair spilling over his back as she leaned forward to gently rub the salve into the back of his shoulder. He noticed the smooth pale skin of her thigh and unconsciously ran his hand up the back, stopping to hold the soft warmth of her leg in his hand.

She started with the sudden contact, glancing down at him and giggling. "Parn! What are you doing? I'm not finished yet." She smiled brilliantly, devilishly almost.

He ran a thumb across the yielding skin of her thigh and suddenly pulled her to him, holding her body against him as she stumbled slightly in his arms, his face coming to bury itself in her stomach, her hands falling lightly upon his shoulder and head.

"Parn?" She was breathless as he held her there.

"I want you to do something for me." His voice was low and raspy, a certain desperateness in it she hadn't heard since that night they stood atop the snowy hill overlooking Leylia's funeral.

She nodded mutely, running her fingers through his grey-peppered hair.

"When it is time, when I can no longer fight…" Parn stopped for a moment, his arms coming from around her lightly to grasp her hips and hold her in front of him as he looked up into her face. "I need you to go. I need you to leave me."

Deedlit's brows furrowed momentarily. "What are you saying, Parn?" The soft hurt in her voice almost broke him then.

He rubbed his thumbs along her skin in a soothing motion, the bandages and salve laying forgotten on the sheets beside them. "I don't want you to see me grow old. I don't want you to have to take care of me."

She looked at him, perplexed for a moment, and then her eyes widened slightly and she broke into a light giggle, holding a hand to her mouth in a nonchalant manner that had him stumped for a second, his hands ceasing their motion as he looked at her in confusion.

"Oh Parn," she sighed, in a manner that said she had explained this many times over before, her smile still gracing her supple features. "You're not going to grow old." She said it as though it had always been thus.

He simply stared at her.

She put one hand to his uninjured shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other. "The only thing you know is the fight. You know how to live in it. And you will learn how to die in it. There is no other way. Could you see yourself dying in any other way than some glorious legendary battle? Dying for the same principles you lived by. That is how it will end for you, Parn."

Parn's brows furrowed in pain, his hand coming up to grasp at hers on his cheek. "If that is truly how you believe I will go, then I don't want you to be there to see it. I know yours is an eternal life Deed, and I don't want you to see me die and live with that."

She chuckled once more, and pulled her hands from his to pick the towel with the salve back up, leaning forward once more to dab at his wound. "I won't live with it. I am going with you."

Parn's breath caught in his throat and he reached to grab her hand and stop its movements at his shoulder. "What?" He barely breathed the word.

"Where you go I go. I'm dying in battle with you."

"But Deed –" His voice was frantic.

"It has already been decided. Before I knew you, before you were even born. I knew I would die beside a mortal. And it would be alright, because I had been loved. Because I _had_ loved. Once you are gone, there is no other journey that I can go on that can teach me such. So I will go with you." Her voice was soft and soothing, her fingers tender on his skin as she pulled his face forward and placed her lips upon his. Just the slightest of pressure, the hint of warmth and then his wonder at the sudden loss when her lips were gone. "It has already been decided," she breathed into his mouth.

When she pulled away and turned her attention back to treating his wound, there was a finality to her features that reminded him of that night atop the castle at Valis, just before the War of Heroes where King Fahn was slain. Her adamant assurance that she would be at his back, would always be at his back, and her final nod that ended the conversation, as though he never had a say with her to begin with. That smile of some distant knowledge he had yet to learn.

He couldn't take his eyes from her.


	6. Peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money.

Author's Note: Last part. I have always envisioned this as the end to these little pieces. I hope you have enjoy thus far. I have definitely enjoyed writing them. Please let me know what you think if you'd like.

Hand in Hand

Chapter Six: Peace

It is night and Parn is lying out on the grass, staring at the stars through the tree branches. The breeze is warm and welcomed and does not disturb the thick blanket covering him. Beside him, Deedlit is laying on her side, drifting through sleep in light breaths and fluttering eyelids. He does not need to look at her to know the peace of her face.

He has one arm behind his head, his other laid out beside him, close to Deedlit. The grass crinkles as she shifts in her sleep, her blanket sliding loose of her shoulders. In her sleep, her hand finds Parn's instinctively. She threads her fingers through his lightly and he curls his hand around hers.

He is smiling, and she does not need to wake to know the peace of his face.

She has always known how to find his hand in the dark.

And he has always known how to hold it.


End file.
